Forever Friends
by Avery Valencia
Summary: My Beautifly, Beauty, narrating our time together from her view in the game. Oneshot


It's hard to believe it's been so long since we met. Most Beautifly only live for about ten or fifteen years and I've nearly reached the end of that age, but I feel as young as ever.

I had barely been hatched out of my egg for a week when she captured me. She couldn't have been more than eleven or so when she tossed that Pokeball at me. At first, I had no idea what was going on, but after she caught me, she explained that she wanted me as a partner for traveling and Contests if I evolved into a Beautifly. While she didn't mind Dustox, she would've preferred a Beautifly due to our visual appeal and, well, beauty.

By time we got to Rustboro, I had evolved into a Beautifly and she gave me a simple nickname, rather unimaginative—Beauty—but it was her way of naming us. Despite her young age, she was highly skilled in handling Pokemon as was evident with how she trained Blaze, Grace and the others, but I was special due to her experimenting with Contests.

I remember the hours she spent pouring over books in the library and watching past Contests and Grand Festivals, taking in every little detail she could. She already knew how to train Pokemon and beat gyms with relative ease, but Contests were new and exciting for her, so she poured her whole heart and soul into them.

We entered our first Contests when we got to Slateport. I remember how nervous she was when she talked to me not too long before going on stage, but she did her absolute best and blew the judges out of the water. Despite the fact we were new on the circuit, she was a prodigy with how she handled us with grace and poise despite the fact her legs trembled and her voice wavered. But I had faith that she would pull us through to the Grand Festival and not give up her dream.

But fate had other plans. Team Magma and Aqua struck which sent our Coordinating run careening off the cliff. Soon after that first Contest, she boxed me and I had fun with the others she had caught, but I was afraid that she would never return. Some trainers just forget their partners and never return to them.

She wasn't like that though; after becoming Champion of the region, she withdrew me from the box and spent so much time with me. I remember helping her make Pokeblocks while practicing for hours on end. She grew so many berries that her pack was overflowing with them. She laughed so much about how much she loved making Pokeblocks and Contests.

But then, something strange happened. Her visits became less and less frequent until she just…disappeared. The rest of my teammates vanished as well and time literally began to stand still. The sun stopped setting and it remained daylight eternally. People in the cities stopped moving and I became frightened. They were living statues and I was the only one conscious. I was able to keep myself sustained thanks to flowers and such, but I wanted her back. I wanted to return to those days where we were so close. I cried out for her but she never returned. I lost track of how much time passed and eventually gave up all hope. She had abandoned me and my former teammates.

Then, one day, she came back but she was so much older. At least ten years had to have passed and she looked completely different, but I still knew it was her; the way she smiled and held her hand out for me to land on was the exact same as it had been all those years ago. With a gleeful cry, I returned to my Pokeball and was quickly handed along a quick succession of regions. I never saw them or the trainers whose hands I passed through, but it really didn't matter since I would be with her again.

After those trainers, I looked out of the screen and saw her so happy she was almost in tears. She looked as if she had been stressed out about missing me and my old teammates for quite some time. There was a sorrowful tinge to her smile and I overheard her talking to one of her friends about how my teammates had been lost. I was the only survivor from her originally Hoenn runs and I was glad that she hadn't actually forgotten about me; she just hadn't transferred me to succeeding generations of the games.

I'm glad that she can see me in my full glory now. Yes, we only entered a few Contests together, but she was still so proud of me. I heard the warmth in her voice as she talked to someone about how much time and effort she put into raising me. She had never forgotten me which made me glad.

I still have to stay in the box a lot, but I don't mind. I've made a lot of new friends. Many have come and gone due to her trading them away to help her friends with their Pokedexes, but I don't mind. I like it when she does play with me and I can show her just how much I love her. We can almost touch each other with only a thin screen separating us and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
